1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor system including the semiconductor device and a method for driving the semiconductor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device includes a data input/output unit for stable data input/output operations. The data input/output unit plays the role of converting externally inputted data into a signal suitable for internal circumstances and converting internally outputted data into a signal suitable for external circumstances.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional semiconductor device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a semiconductor device 10 includes a plurality of pads DQ0 to DQ7 which are connected with an external controller (not shown), a plurality of data input/output units 11 which are one-to-one connected with the plurality of pads DQ0 to DQ7 and exchange a plurality of data INDATA<0:7> and OUTDATA<0:7> with the external controller through the plurality of pads DQ0 to DQ7, and a control unit 13 configured to generate a common enable signal EN for enabling the plurality of data input/output units 11.
Operations of the semiconductor device 10 will be described below.
When the control unit 13 activates the common enable signal EN, the plurality of data input/output units 11 are simultaneously enabled and simultaneously input/output the plurality of data INDATA<0:7> and OUTDATA<0:7> through the plurality of pads DQ0 to DQ7.
However, in such the semiconductor device 10, a concern may be caused in that crosstalk is likely to occur between the data inputted/outputted through adjacent pads among the plurality of pads DQ0 to DQ7. Crosstalk means a signal interference phenomenon that occurs between channels. In particular, crosstalk may occur when signals transition.
Moreover, in the semiconductor device 10, because the plurality of data input/output units 11 are simultaneously controlled by the common enable signal EN, unnecessary power consumption may result when inputting/outputting data through partial pads of the plurality of pads DQ0 to DQ7.